Wireless communication networks implement various methods of maintaining a communication link with a wireless device. Network infrastructure can be used to support a high number of simultaneous cellular communication links with wireless devices. However, network infrastructure hardware has limitations that can easily be exceeded as the number of wireless devices running applications in constant communication with the network increases. When the network reaches active link thresholds, service interruptions can occur causing an undesirable user experience.
Some solutions to expand the network capacity include deploying more carriers to increase spectrum use, purchasing additional hardware to install within the existing network, or expanding the network by building new infrastructure sites. All of these options have significant costs associated with implementation. In addition, network expansions typically require several months to years to complete.